Tears from above
by desichan17
Summary: Sasori's a ghost now...but still on earth. evryday he must watch his blonde lover cry over him, and not be able to hold the boy. it hurts....but when deidara gets hurt, how can sasori, get help? and will he get it in time?


Tears from Above D

Tears from Above D.T.M.O

Why? why now of all time now? Why not years ago? A year or even 4 fricken weeks ago! But why now! ….just when…I finally admitted to him….admited I love him….im…torn away from him……now im cursed. I have wings, big beautiful white ones, and if a may say so their quite artistic. But…none of that matters any more. Im an angel now…prisoned to earth….im cured for all the suffing I caused, I must walk the earth till I find a way to repay my debt. Till then…I am stuck in the cursed place…everyday…watching the one I love suffer….everyday I sit in our..his..room. I watch him. He sits in the window sill, one leg hanging over the edge, his elbow laying on the other knee that's bent up near his chest. He stares out at the sky, watching the clouds, his gorgous blue eyes overflow with pain and sadness. I lost count how many days its been since he's talked. Somedays, when the weathers bad, he'll lay on the floor, his hands folded behind his head. I can only watch, not able confert him…tell him that I love him…the nights the worst. Everynight he lays there, silent tears soak his sunkissed face, they become soaked up by the fabric in his pillow. Some nights, he'll walk over and lay in my…old…bed. He'll cuddle the pillow as if it's a newborn child. It kills me. everyday I feel like im dieing all over again. I know I did wrong, I know caused pain, but this isn't right! I watch him now. He's looking out the window, which like his face is sreaked with droplets of water only his are tears. He sigh's, the only sound I hear from him. Wait…his doing something new. His oping the window, and jumped to the ground. I float behind him. His running. I drop to the ground and chase after him. I cant till him to slw down, I cant till him to wait.

I finally catch up. His standing in a clearing. Oh….this place….this is where we…we…..

i "d-danna?" sasori is holding deidara's hand as he bandages it. The blonde cut it training. "what deidara?" "n-nothing" saori looks up. The blonde has been doing this a lot lately. It bothered him. "deidara tell me" he looked away, clearly not wanting to talk about it. The puppet master rasied an eyebrow. Slowly, his hand drifted up till it cuped the side of deidara's face. He made the boy look him in the eyes. ruby stared deep into baby blue. "d-danna?" dedar was blushing at the touch of his danna. "dei-chan" the blonde almost gasped. "d-danna..i..want to tell you b-but I cant" tears welled up in his eyes. sasori;s eye filled with concern. "dei, don't please don't." he lend closer. "you can tell me anything, but please, don't cry…it kills me to see you in pain." Deidara sniffed. "i-im sorry danna" he looked down. "I don't want to hurt you…that's why I cant tell you" sasori used his free hand and brushed the blond bangs away, so he saw both eyes. "why not?" "cause….i-ill…cry…and…it hurts you so I cant…." Suddenly, sasori pulled him into a tight embrace. Deidara stiffened, then relaxed. He put his head on his danna's shoulder and cryed. "d-danna" he pulled away, his blush increased when he relized how close their face's were. "i-i……love you dann-" he was cut off by a pair of lips. Sasori's arms snaked around the blondes neck, pulling him closer. He lended in, the weight cause deidara to fall on his back, sasori on top of him. The redhead pulled away and looked dwon at the blonde. "why didn't you want to tell?" deidara was in shock from the kiss. "i-i…was….afaid of rejection" so that's why he was gonna cry "deidara…how could I reject you?" he nuzzled his face into deidara's neck. "your so beautiful." The blonde couldn't hold back his joy. He broke out into a big smile and giggled. Sasori smiled and kissed again. They stayed there till nightfall. It was magical./i

this is we're we admitted our feelings. Deidara stood in the middle, looking up at the sky. The rain gently pattered on his skin. His cloak slid of his shoulders, slowly…it slid to the ground. He fell to his knees, still looking at the sky. His soaked ribbion fell out, his long blonde hair fell down, sticking to his back and his face. Suddenly, he bent over and punched the gorund, cause a sizable hole. "SASORI!" he clentched his hands, his figers pulling up dirt. "WHY!!" sasori lifted his hand to his face. He was fully human now, his figers touched salty drops. Tears. Not acring, he ran ove rhte the boy. he wrapped his arms around the boy, only for his arm to slip though. Deidara softy cried, his shoulders heaved, his whole body shook. Suddenly, he coughed and threw up the little food he had eaten the week. He groined, and fell. His eyes fluttered close. "dei? Dei?! DEIDARA!!" the boy was out cold. Horrifed, sasori ran as fast as he could back to the lair. "HELP ANYONE!" he ran though the front door. Hidan layed on the couch. He ran to the man "HIDAN DEIDARAS IN TROUBLE!!" the man yawned, and rolled over on his side. Sasori narrowed his eyes. "YOU BASTERED GET UP! DEIDARAS OUT THERE!" "mew" e spun arund. He stared at a small black kitten. That's right, he and deidara had gotten tobi a kitten for his birthday. Inky. The kitten walked up to him, his paw playfull bat at sasori's flowing white gown. Then his paw wet though, he ran thogh it. The kitten ran back and forth thought boy. i h-he can see me?! /i "inky!" he kneeled. i angels can talk to animals cant they?!/i "inky…its sasori" the kitten purred. "good good. Deidara;s in trouble!" the kitten tilteed its head. "god damnit scratch hidan!" the kitten jumped onto the couch, and rasied its paw…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

hidan shot awake. "you little shit!" sasori ran to the door. "inky!" th kitten chased the angel. He went though the door. Inky climbed though the cat door and ran afer sasori, hidan chashing the cat.

They finally reached deidara. "oh fuck!" hidan forgot the cat and kneeled next to deidara. "fuck kid! You're a moron!" he scooped the kid back and hurried back to the house.

Sasori sat on deidara's bed. Konan just left. He watched the peaceful blonde. Its been two days. He sighed, and layed down next to the blonde. Just like they use to… he closed his eyes. i deidara, please be ok. Please I love you. im alone and miserable, but I want you to live !/i his eyes opened. Forgetting the whole angel thing, he lend over and kissed the sleeping boys lips.

"ugh!"

the boy shot awake. he sat up and looked around. "d-danna?!" konana ran into the room. "deidara!" he tried to stand, but she held him down. "danna! I-I heard him! He's miserable, but he wants me to live!" b now tears streamed down his face. Konan held the boy and cradled him. "shhh there there. Im bet you did. His sprite came to deidara." The blonde sniffed. "…..my lips….they got real cold before I woke up…i…think he kissed me" sasari watched the scene playout. "deidara…heard me? huh?!" he saw he was dissapering "im free?! NO!" he ran to the blonde, "Deidara I love you!" deidar shived as his shoulders got real cold. "d-danna?!" konan's eyes went wide and she jumped back. Deidara closed his eyes. the girl was in shock. It had got cold, then suddenly a faint white light appered. It had redhair…

saosri kissed the blonde again. "dei, I have to go now…ill watch you from above I promise! Tears fell, but didn't hti the gound, just..dissappered. "ill wait for you I promise!" "danna" the blonde didn't open his eyes. "I wantto see you, but you;ll go if I look" I wont" blue eyes opened. "deidara""danna" he saw the fading image of his lover. "I love you un!" the redhead smiled. It was so warm it filled the blonde with hope. "goodbie…my love" the light faded, the room turned dark again. Konan fell to her knees. "i-I" she fainted. Deidear jumped up and help the girl\, then looked out at the clouds. "im gonna be there soon danna, just you watch…it'll be bang…I promise…"


End file.
